1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for processing semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are commonly implemented on a semiconductor wafer and separated into individual devices. Formation of such devices typically includes processing of the wafer utilizing various process steps. Such process steps typically include deposition of materials, as well as removal of materials in some selected manners, to form desired features on the wafer.
In some implementations, the such deposition and removal of materials can be achieved by techniques such as plasma-based processes. A plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process is an example of such a plasma-based deposition process. A reactive ion etching process is an example of such a plasma-based removal process.